


一忘皆空

by yizhiyouzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiyouzi/pseuds/yizhiyouzi
Summary: 当最后一吻落下，他擦去眼泪，念出了咒语。然后她就会忘记她爱过他，她只会记得他是个在她12岁时叫她泥巴种的纯血贵族。他安静地离开了房间，带走了所有和赫敏·格兰杰共度余生的希望。





	一忘皆空

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译 原文 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13144171/1/  
> lofter 翻译 http://fordramione.lofter.com/post/30a540_12d016018
> 
> here's the translation with permission  
> thank you all!

他回来了。  
四年来，他第一次回到了这个从他11岁开始就认为是家的地方。现在，他22岁了，而这个地方和庄园相比，对他来说依然更像家。  
他走过了与过去一样的大厅，看着会移动的画像，跳过了一些伪装的阶梯。他不愿意去回想在这里度过的最后三年。那是他人生中最糟糕的三年，在那三年里，他有两年时间被迫成为一个食死徒，看着他的同学们死去。战争结束后，他成为了学校里最不受欢迎的人。每个人看他的时候都带着厌恶，似乎每个人都在等着他犯错，这样他们就有理由惩罚他。那年他孤身一人，失去了朋友，失去了名誉，最糟的是，他失去了她。  
他不必担心在霍格沃兹走动的时候还会有人对他指指点点，暑假已经开始两周了，学生们都回了家，而教授们或许都在参加十年来最盛大的婚礼：格兰杰和韦斯莱的婚礼。他也收到了请柬，但他不会去的，他已经放手了，看着她和别的男人在一起，只会给他带来不必要的痛苦。  
在他意识到之前，就已经站在了一面非常熟悉的墙壁前。对其他人来说，这只是另一面无聊的墙壁，但对他来说不是。在这面墙之后，他有着一段宝贵的记忆。他来过这儿太多次了，以至于他记住了每一块砖，每一道裂缝，每一个突起。  
他在六年级时，大部分时间都花在了修理那个该死的柜子上。他在这里目睹了老朋友死在了熊熊烈火中，在他跟着哈利波特逃离时，那尖叫从他身后传来。这个房间或许在那时已经被毁坏了，再想进这个房间已经没有意义了。  
但是…他得试试。  
即使这个房间承载着那么多不好的记忆，但这里也保留着他和她最快乐的时光。只有在这里，他觉得自己不过是个普通的男孩，没有苛求完美的父亲，不需要去完成那些该死的任务。这儿也是他和她畅想未来的地方。  
在有求必应屋他失去了赫敏·格兰杰。  
他闭上眼回想着和她在这里度过的宵禁时间，三次走过了那段墙。或许从这个房间，他们能看到各自的宿舍，他们能拥抱在一起，直到太阳升起。  
当他睁开眼时，熟悉的门出现在了他的眼前。他们为这个门还吵了一架，德拉科告诉赫敏这个门太脏、太老了，一位马尔福不应该去碰这样的门。

 

-回忆

赫敏对他的结论嗤之以鼻。“好吧，幸好我们这里只有一个马尔福。”  
“不会太久的。”他低声说着，希望她没有听到。但从她面上的红晕和片刻的安静，他知道她听见了。

-end

 

他深吸了一口气，慢慢推开了那扇门走了进去。当他走进屋子时，一股强烈的怀念之情涌上心头。所有东西都让他想起她，墙边书架上的书，客厅里的棕色沙发，以及房间尽头皱巴巴的白床单。一切都没有变化，他和她讨论变形课作业的场景仿佛就在昨天。  
德拉科在他们十四岁时选择了这间屋子，他记得赫敏说她想住在海边的舒适小屋里，她能够安静地看书，不用去担心伏地魔或者战争。所以在他看到圣诞舞会上她和维克多·克鲁姆跳舞之后，他就带着她来了这间屋子，想给她一个惊喜。毕竟她整晚都在和一位世界著名的魁地奇球员跳舞，虽然他在一场简单的屋内魁地奇比赛中都没办法打败愚蠢的波特。赫敏笑了起来，亲了亲他的鼻尖。

 

-

“我当然知道，你这个笨蛋。我爱你，德拉科·马尔福，和维克多·克鲁姆跳一支舞也不会改变这件事的。”  
他微笑着，把她拉近了自己，和她额头相抵。“如果我没记错，可不止一支舞。”  
“那只是因为某位斯莱特林的金发先生没有邀请我。”  
他叹了口气，吻住了她。“你知道我想的，但是我们不能，至少现在不行。”  
他们几乎花了整个夜晚随心地跳舞，根本不在乎已经该去睡觉了。他们只是享受这一刻，只想要纯粹的欢愉。在那个晚上，他向她保证，总有一天他会给她买一幢这样的小屋，书架上摆满了她喜欢的书，就算那是麻瓜作家写的。她露出了微笑，直到他告诉她，她得用身体回报他，他将每天和她在屋子里的每个地方做爱。她轻打了他一巴掌，骂他是白痴和变态。

-

 

他想起了为她买的小屋，笑了起来。他一从霍格沃茨毕业就买下了它，希望能和她住在一起，但他知道这已经不可能了。于是他匿名把小屋送给了她。他曾答应给她一间小屋，马尔福家族无论在什么时候都会信守诺言。  
即使她已经不记得那个承诺。

 

-

在她和波特带领着队伍进入魔法部，和食死徒战斗，把他的父亲扔进阿兹卡班的两天后，他提出了见她。  
即使她扬着头，双手交叉在胸前，他仍感觉到了她的紧张。  
“我只是做了我该做的，德拉科。”门一关上，她就对他说，“他想杀了我们。”  
她以为他会对她吼叫，告诉她那是他的父亲，指责她背叛了他。她以为他们会吵架、会哭泣、会尖叫，但当他搂住她的时候，她很惊讶。  
“我知道，亲爱的。我知道。我对他做的一切很抱歉。”  
在听到这句话之后，她也搂住了他。  
他紧紧地抱住她，在过去的两天里他简直一团糟。当他隔天听到这场战斗的消息时，他几乎都要冲进格兰芬多的塔楼去找她，然后对她大吼大叫，因为她就像一个该死的格兰芬多一样粗心大意，当他知道她还活着的时候，他整个人都放松了。但他忍住没有去找她，直到今晚，在这之前格兰芬多们不让她离开他们的视线。  
“我很高兴你一切都好。”他说。  
“你不生气吗？”“  
我很生气，我气你让自己身处危险，我气你对我隐瞒一切。我很生气你又因为波特不过脑子的计划受伤了。我气我自己没在那里保护你。但是现在，我一点也不生气，因为你完好无损的站在了我的面前。这是我关心的一切。”  
那一个晚上，他请求她留下。他整个晚上都紧紧地搂着她亲吻着，就像他们没有明天了。他一遍又一遍地告诉她他有多爱她，并且要求她也这么说。  
“德拉科，放松，我很好。你表现得就像你再也不会见我了。我不在意你父亲做的事，我唯一知道的就是我爱你。”  
她的话差点让他动摇了。他几乎想要放弃那个计划，这样他就可以过上那种生活，那种和她幸福的生活在一起，并肩作战的生活。他希望自己足够强大，即使不放开她的手，也能保证她的安全。  
但是他知道如果这么做，他会有多自私。只是为了满足他自己的欲望，就让她置身于危险中。现在的她只是哈利波特麻瓜出身的同伴、黑魔王的眼中钉。但这个夏天之后，她会变得更强大，会成为他作为一个食死徒的软肋。为了保证他对黑魔王的忠诚，他们会杀了她。  
他不能让此发生。  
因为他爱她，所以他宁愿在现在失去她。在这一切结束的时候，他或许还会有微小的可能让她回到他的身边，而不是完全失去她。  
所以在这一切发生之前，他告诉她，他爱她，然后听她笑话克拉布和高尔愚蠢滑稽的行为，看着她捍卫小精灵的权利，他只是看着她的一切，死死地藏住他的悲伤。  
他在那一个晚上想要把她的一切都牢牢印在脑中，她脸上的雀斑，头发遮在脸上的阴影，她的声音，她皮肤的触感，她蜷缩在他怀里的样子。他知道这是最后一次这么近距离看她了。在今晚之后，他再也看不到她对他笑了，再也不能听到她喊他的名字，再也，再也不能感受到她的爱。  
只有在他今晚失去这一切之后，她才能获得幸福安稳的生活。  
当清晨来临的时候，他比她更早醒来。在对睡着的女巫施了一个闭耳塞听后，他闭上了眼，让这个房间变成了一个带沙发的图书馆，这样赫敏就可以睡在上面。  
在完成这一切后，他坐在了她身边，看着她的睡颜。他不想忘记关于她的任何事。“我爱你，赫敏。非常爱你。我知道我曾承诺过要和你经历人生的每一个的阶段，但现在，不管我有多想，我做不到了。相信我，这并不是我本意。我愿意向所有人宣布我爱你。我愿意在我们余生的每一天都亲吻你。我想要为你戴上戒指，在你在意的人们的见证下与你结婚。我想和你一起住在小屋，每天早上叫醒你。我想听你说我有多蠢。我希望我们的孩子能成长为富有的、被爱着的、关心小精灵权益的人。我想和你共度余生，赫敏。可命运自有它的安排。我多希望你能记住我有多爱你，即使你不会再记得我。尽管我没办法表现出来，但我在人生中余下的日子里，每一天都会比前一天更爱你。”  
在留下了最后一吻后，他擦去了泪水，向她施了咒，以确保她完全忘记了她曾爱过他。她只会记得他是个在十二岁时叫她泥巴种的纯血贵族。  
他解除了闭耳塞听，安静地离开了屋子，带走了一切和赫敏·格兰杰一起生活的希望。

-

 

那个夜晚是他在这个地方最糟糕的回忆，让深爱的女巫完全忘记他的绝望和痛苦，让消失柜和克拉布的死显得微不足道。她对他的恨，几乎和对伏地魔的一样多。而他做这一切只是为了保护她。  
在他作为食死徒的这几年，他做的一切都是为了保证她的安全。与普遍的看法相反，他接受黑魔标记不是为了保全自己，只是因为在那个时候，他的大脑封闭术还不够强大，黑魔王看到了他关于赫敏的记忆。即使黑魔王没有提起，但他的意思已经很明显：杀死邓布利多，或者失去那个他爱的泥巴种女巫。而哈利·波特是知道这个威胁的唯一还活着的人了。

 

-

“你不明白吗？”他哭着露出胳膊上的黑魔标记，“我不得不这么做，不然他会杀了她的。”  
“杀死谁？德拉科。你的母亲吗？”邓布利多看着面前这个害怕的男孩。  
“赫敏。他会杀了赫敏，如果我不杀了你。我不能让这件事发生。”  
“你爱她。”这不是一个问句，邓布利多只是指出了这个事实。  
“甚于任何事。”他只来得及回复这句话，然后贝拉特里克斯和其他食死徒就站在了他身后。  
他当时并不知道之后会发生什么，但在战争结束后，他在被威森加摩审判前，哈利·波特告诉他，会为他辩护。  
“为什么？”德拉科从没想过哈利·波特会站在他这边。  
“我那晚也在天文塔上，我听到了你说的话，而且我知道是你让多比来庄园救我们。我知道你做这一切是为了她。”  
尽管德拉科听到这一切很震惊，但他依然戴上了冷漠的面具，就像他小时候一样。  
“我还是不够快。”  
这次，当哈利·波特把手放在他的肩头安慰他时，他更震惊了。“你做了你能做的。我们都欠你一条命，马尔福。我不会忘记这个，她也不会。”  
在审判之后，他被宣布无罪，然后他把一切都告诉了哈利·波特。从他三年级挨的那一巴掌，他意识到自己爱她，一直到他为她消除了记忆。

-

 

从那以后，德拉科和哈利摒弃了在校期间的针锋相对，反而成为了某种意义上的朋友。哈利成为了有关赫敏的消息的来源。她过得好不好，她开不开心，有没有伤心，关心着什么。  
当哈利告诉他，赫敏为了保证父母的安全，对他们施了一忘皆空后，他有些感动，因为他知道即使她已经忘记了他，但他们依然有着相似的想法。但他没有沉浸在这种情绪里太久，他决定去澳大利亚恢复她父母的记忆。  
他在赫敏18岁生日之前完成了任务。哈利告诉他，当父母完好无损的出现在赫敏的生日派对上，并且记起了一切事情时，赫敏有多开心。当她问他们是谁恢复了他们的记忆时，他们只说是一位非常关心她的人做的。  
哈利总是希望德拉科恢复赫敏的记忆，这样他们就能回到过去的幸福。但是德拉科告诉他，她现在已经很幸福了，他不希望打扰她的生活。特别是在他看到战后她和韦斯莱拥吻后。  
尽管这样，他仍然控制不住自己去想，是否在她心里的某块地方还有他。她是否还记得在她心情不好的日子里，他帮她揉着脚？她是否还记得在她读完美女与野兽后，她让他喊她贝拉？当她闻到迷情剂的味道时，她会想到他吗？还是韦斯莱？  
有的晚上他也会想，他们俩是否还有机会。如果当初做出不一样的决定，他有没有可能喊她马尔福夫人？或是他们会在毕业后分道扬镳？  
他重重叹了口气坐在了沙发上，从口袋里掏出了一张旧照片。他拥有的唯一一张她的照片。她在照片里坐在他的膝上笑着，他把头埋在她的发间。他也闭着眼笑着，他知道当拍下这张照片时，他有多开心。  
他小心翼翼地摸上了照片上她的脸，他多希望能见到真的她。但是他知道他不能。她已经和韦斯莱在一起了，他们会发誓永远与对方相爱。  
当他想到她会和黄鼠狼结婚，他的心就痛了起来。这份痛苦比黑魔王和食死徒对他发射的钻心剜骨更痛。这心痛让他意识到他再也不能获得幸福了。  
他想摆脱这份痛苦，他想要结束这一切。但他知道，唯一的方法就是让自己也忘记一切。  
这就是他来有求必应屋的原因。在一切开始的地方用相同的咒语结束这一切，这听上去有些诗意。  
于是他把照片放在了咖啡桌上，拿起了魔杖，又一次环顾了这间屋子，然后他把魔杖指向了自己。  
“一忘皆…”  
但他没能念完咒语，他空闲的那只手摸到了咖啡桌上的小裂缝。那是五年级的圣诞夜，他和黑魔王以及莱斯特兰奇待了几周后，在这间屋子里用火焰威士忌灌醉了自己，倒在了咖啡桌上。赫敏找到了他，照顾着他，不停地告诉他，他和他们不一样。他们没来得及修补那个裂缝，但是他并不在意。这个裂缝提醒着他，不管他有多无用，她都全身心爱着他。  
这段记忆把他逼到了极限，他再也忍不住眼泪。他做不到，他没法让自己忘记他爱的女人。他不能让自己忘记他们曾在一起度过的快乐时光。他想永远留着这些记忆——曾有那么一段时间，全英国最勇敢、最优秀的女巫真切地爱着他这样一个食死徒。  
他痛哭着，为了失去的爱人，为了她再也记不起他们的爱，为了他们没能分享的一切。  
正当他痛苦万分的时候，门打开了，他不必知道那是谁，也不想知道他们为什么来这儿。只有一个人知道这间屋子对他的意义以及他为什么这么多天都在这里。  
“我做不到。”他低声说，哈利·波特坐在了他身边。“我想这么做的。当我知道她再也记不起我，和别人相爱时，我每天都活在痛苦之中，”  
“你想消除自己的记忆。”  
“这似乎是唯一的办法了。她会和韦斯莱蜜蜂幸福的在一起，而我会娶阿斯托利亚。”他的语气就像一个再也没有希望获得幸福的男人。他会按照既定的人生轨迹走下去，仅此而已。  
“当我还想着别人的时候就与她结婚，这对托利来说是不公平的。在我的心里，有一个人所占的位置永远比她更多。”  
“那就别和她结婚！”哈利说，“梅林啊，马尔福你把事情弄得太复杂了。站起来，把蜜恩的记忆还给她。别自怨自艾了，快去把你该死的生活整理好！”  
“那然后呢？”德拉科站了起来，他的心跳加速，控制不住自己地朝他现在唯一可以称为朋友的人大喊着，他的眼泪流了下来，“如果她知道了我对她做的事之后恨我呢？？我未经她的允许就消除了她的记忆。我看着她在我面前被折磨，我却什么都做不了！如果在她记起一切后还选择了他呢？我不能忍受这样，哈利！如果发生这种事，我会发疯的！我已经失去过她了，我不能再经历一次了。”  
哈利站起身和他对视着，把手搭在了那个心碎的男人的肩上。“她还记得你，马尔福。她记得一些事，但不是全部。”  
“你什么意思？”困惑、恐惧、希望，这三种情感混杂在德拉科银色的眼睛里争夺着主导权。  
哈利拉他坐回了沙发上，和他并肩坐在一起。  
“她有时会说起一些事。那些罗恩和我都不知道的事，但她发誓她曾把这些告诉过一个亲近的人。比如她是怎样告诉克鲁姆，只有在她去保加利亚见他的两天时间里，他们才是朋友。有时她会告诉罗恩他做错了一些事，比如他没有用正确的手法帮她揉脚，或是他曾答应过她的那些麻瓜书籍。罗恩和其他人都不在意这些小事，但我知道她还记得你。”  
每一个字都牵动着德拉科冰冷的心，他差点就露出了微笑，但他忍住了，因为他害怕这一切都不是真的。他害怕这些瞬间的记忆不足以让她记起当初的感受。  
“我本来没打算把这件事告诉其他人的，但是有一次，赫敏告诉我她有时会觉得罗恩的吻…有些不对劲。那些吻没有像她所期待的那样，让她觉得脸红心跳、神魂颠倒。她说这让她觉得孤独。”  
“我就觉得黄鼠狼会是个可怕的亲吻者。”这次他真的微笑了。这次他相信赫敏确实还记得他。“那你现在想让我做什么？”他的声音里参杂着希望和恐惧。  
“你难道不想知道为什么我现在在这里，而不是在婚礼上吗？”哈利脸上露出了熟悉的笑容。  
“我觉得是因为你想我了。”  
“那不可能。我和几位教授回到霍格沃兹，是因为婚礼取消了。”  
“什么？”德拉科看着他的朋友，他无法理解为什么婚礼被取消了。  
“没错。很明显是因为新娘有了其他想法。当她走过甬道的时候，她哭着从婚礼现场逃走了，带着泪水就幻影移形了。”  
“什么？！她在这种情况下就幻影移形了？你还让她这么做？如果她分体或是迷路了怎么办？她是很聪明，但如果她太沮丧了以致于没办法保护自己怎么办？现在还有纯血至上者想要杀死她！现在她离开了而你甚至都不知道她去了哪里！”  
“冷静，马尔福。我其实知道她在哪。”  
“在哪儿？”  
“当赫敏心情不好的时候，她总是会回家。”  
德拉科想拧断哈利的脖子！赫敏·格兰杰正独自一人，或许还处在危险中，而他却说了一个谜语。  
家。这该死的是指什么？她麻瓜父母的房子？霍格沃兹？陋居？她会在哪里…  
不。她不可能在那里。她甚至都不记得他或者是这个地方。她怎么会把那里当作家呢？但是他从哈利的眼神中知道了她就在那。尽管她想不起和他在一起的日子，但她依然把那里看作是家。

 

在他意识到之前，他就已经站在了海滩边的那座小屋之前，看着那扇熟悉的门。  
德拉科的心在胸膛里狂跳，他带着有生以来最害怕的情绪推开了门。在门后，会是他的天堂，还是地狱？不管是哪一种，这扇门都会以任一种方法终止他心碎的不确定。  
他每走一步都感到焦虑不安，他觉得每一步都像跨出了几英里，却又像根本没有移动。他觉得自己的每一步都被未知的力量牵引着，但他不知道那股力量的目的地是好是坏。  
他听到了哭声。他太熟悉这令人心碎的啜泣声了，这让他想去拥抱他所爱着的女巫。但他控制住了自己，他只是走进了客厅，看见她穿着婚纱蜷缩成了一个球。  
“格兰杰。”他试探着喊了她。  
赫敏抬头对上了他的双眼。泪水从她棕色的眼睛里滚落，她的妆花了，但在他眼里她依然美丽。  
接下来发生的事完全出乎了他的意料。他本以为自己会接受到她的恨意、她的怀疑，但这一切都没有发生。相反的是，他只是举起双臂挡住了哭泣的赫敏向他打来的拳头。  
“你这个该死的混蛋！你怎么能那么对我？我爱着你，而你却带走了我的记忆！谁让你为我做出这个选择的？然后你就连面都不敢露！你和我说过话然后我就又一次爱上你了！然后你居然为我和另一个男人买了这幢小屋？”  
“你还记得？”他的声音里交杂着痛苦和希望。  
“我当然记得！你这个混蛋！如果我没记起来我怎么会来这儿！”  
“为什—怎么回事？”  
“当我第一次看到这个地方的时候，有些记忆在我的脑子里开始复苏。我不知道为什么，我对这儿充满了熟悉感。一开始我以为我疯了，但当我几周后在对角巷看见你时，我就想起了一切。我本想来找你，但你那时已经开始和阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯公开约会了。”  
“那是十个月之前的事了。”他用一块变形手帕擦去了她的眼泪，“在你和黄鼠狼订婚前。”  
接下来是意料之中的耳光，这让他带上了微笑。“我告诉过你别那么叫他。但是，是的。当他向我求婚的时候，我考虑了很多天才给了他答案。因为我一直在等你。我每天都来这儿等你，但你从没来过。当你和阿斯托利亚订婚的消息传来后，我答应了他。”  
德拉科叹着气把赫敏拉着坐在了他的膝上，手臂紧紧地搂住了她。他摸着她的头发，而她把脸埋在他的胸前，听着他的心跳。这声音比缓和剂更能让她冷静下来。  
“我以为你很快乐。”他说，“我不来这儿是因为每次当我想到你来这儿带的是韦斯莱而不是我，这就让我痛苦万分。”  
“我从没带他来过这儿，他都不知道我在海边有一间小屋。”  
“我很抱歉，赫敏。我脆弱、懦弱，以致伤害了你。我让你受伤了。我很抱歉。”他的泪随着话语落下。他想让她知道，他有多遗憾，当初他没有足够的力量来保护她。  
这一次，轮到她来擦去他的眼泪。“你没必要抱歉的，德拉科。你做的一切都是为了保证我的安全，我为了这个就没法恨你。”她眼神真挚，希望他相信她的话。  
“我爱你，德拉科·马尔福。不论你清除我的记忆多少次，我总会记起来我有多爱你。我的心永远记得这件事。”  
“我也爱你。我会永远爱你。”


End file.
